


Heartaches.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: (not really but meh), Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Past Rape, Swearing, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is that tiny guitar thing?" Luke said pointing at the case Michael was holding.</p><p>"It's a ukelele, dipshit."</p><p>(Wattpad and Ao3 only.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael woke up to the sound of Ride by Twenty Øne Pilots. Now that summer was over and he had to return to school, that would quickly turn into I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance.

He laid in bed until he couldn't stand the repitition of the same lyrics over and over. He stood up and clambered to the bathroom. He yawn and saw his sleepy face in the mirror. As an attempt to wake up, he made faces at himself until he began to laugh quietly. He then stripped of his nightclothes and got into the steaming shower. Hot streams of water cascades down his pale, creamy skin leaving angry red trails. When he finished, he jumped out into the cold bathroom and grabbed his towel. He went into his own room and got dressed. He had decided on a black Blink-182 muscle shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of worn out black Doc Martens. He grabbed his backpack and his ukelele case and went downstairs. He was greeted with silence.

'Michael, I had to get to work early this morning. I hope you have a good first day at your new school. Don't get into trouble, and don't do anything Grans wouldn't approve of.  
-Mum'

He snorted an indignant noise before crumpling the Post-It and tossing it mindlessly into the bin. He grabbed a Sharpie and a banana. He quickly sketched a mischievous look on the peel and tossed it into his bag. He honestly couldn't care less about his mothers words.

They hadn't been close ever since Michael came out as gay. His mum practically disowned him, but held onto him as a reminder if his dead father. 

Michael called out into the empty hallway,

"Later, house."

Before closing and locking the door behind him and walking away to school.


	2. Day 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.

    Michael gawked when he finally saw the school.

"Fucking shitballs."

He said staring at the vastness of it. His old school was about half as big and so much less crowded. Students were buzzing around trying to find their own classes. He wad just glad he hadn't shown up in the middle of the year. That would've made everything so much harder. He finally built up the courage to walk in and find the office. It was crowded and stuffy. He could practically smell the sexual tension and hormones. Disgusting.

He bit his lip and chewed until he found the office, a little room tucked away into a corner of the school near the cafeteria. It was tiny in comparison to the large building. He avoided long conversations and quickly accepted his schedule before rushing to find his first class. 

It was supposed to take place in the E Wing, but Michael was in the A Wing. He didn't have time to stop by his locker and try to shove any of his stuff in. Instead he sprinted as quickly as possible (for him at least) to the opposite side of the building. 

The only sounds in the once buzzing hallways were the sounds of his rubber soles smacking the cold ground. His heart was pounding very loud now. His ears felt as if they would never cease their energetic throb. Michael was exhausted from the move and excessive time spent scrolling through Tumblr the previous night. He didn't care he needed to show up to his class. He passes a sign that states 

'D Wing'

Thank god, he thinks silently and runs a bit further to the E Wing. He curses quietly when he sees the the teachers door us closed. So much for not drawing any attention to himself. At that point he didn't give a shit, and opened the door.

"Excuse me, who are you sir?" She says looking at him as if pained.

"Clifford,   Michael Clifford. Where should I sit?" He says still trying to catch his breath. It sucks that he feels sweaty and gross, but sadly, there is nothing he can do about it.  
She sighs and points to an empty seat close the the front. 

"My name is Mrs.Shelley." She says scrawling her hand writing on the board in front of the classroom. She is short. She looks to be about 4"11', give or take a couple of centimeters. She has long red hair and green eyes. She must be in her late twenties due to the fact that she doesn't actually seem to be too old enough compared to the way other teachers in school normally are. Michael stops paying attention to her and zones out. All he can think of were Alex's words before he left,

"Have fun in hell, Mikey."

He was in hell, but he wasn't having fun.


	3. Day 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop.

Michael was frustrated. He kept seeing all these hot guys. It was so fucking hard not to march up to one of them and say,  
"My taste in music is your face."  
Before tackling them and attacking them with his mouth. Of course he doesn't think he could do that being a shy wallflower. Instead he blushes at this thought and continues down the long corridor. 

He finds the lunchroom that is right next to the office. Nobody has introduced themselves to Michael. The only person was an exchange student called Zayn (yet he has the sinking suspicion it was only because Zayn split from his friend group late last year and was having a crazy Twitter feud with his ex-friend, Louis.) Michael hadn't brought it up, to avoid any awkward encounters. 

He walked into the cafeteria and sat at a lonely table in the very corner. He put his headphones in and blasted Skylines and Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance. He didn't care if anyone came up and saw him mouthing the words, until someone tapped his shoulder.

"Scuse me?" Said a boy. Michael looked up and was met with greenish-hazel eyes. Woah.

The boy had dark blond hair that was neck length. He had dimples and a straight white smile. Not to mention his glorious sunny tan. Goodness this stranger was gorgeous.

"I couldn't help but overhear Skylines and Turnstiles by My Chem..."

The boy said shyly. Michael smiled and nodded,

"Y-yeah, its one of their best off of Bullets. That and Early Sunsets Over Monroeville..."

Michael caught himself rambling and blushed,

"I'm Michael, by the way." He said holding his hand out.

"Ashton," the boy said flashing a contagious smile. Mike couldn't help but smile back.

"You mind if I sit with you?" He said setting his green messenger bag down and unloading a red apple and a ham sandwich. 

"Sure, its just me though." Michael said sheepishly taking a sip if his carton of Orange juice. Ashton shrugged,

"It's fine, I usually sit with my friend Calum, but he has to talk about footie with a couple of his teammates." He said before nibbling on the sandwich. He set it down and sighed,

"Hey, what's wrong?" Michael says cautiously,

He picked up the apple, turning it in his hands, he cut tiny crescents with his finger nails. 

"I act like I'm not jealous of those idiots, but I really am. Cal is my bestmate. I mean, I lik-" Ashton blushes and cuts himself off.

"You can tell ne if you want, I won't say anything..." He says nonchalantly.

"I like Calum. A lot." He says pushing his curly fringe away from his face,"But I'm almost certain he is pencil straight." Ashton says miserably.

"How do know?" Michael says pointing at him to answer.

"Well, I mean I've only ever seen him with girls..." Ashton says with a pink blush dusted lightly on his sunny skin,

"Hey, cheer up. He could easily be Bi, or Pan, or Demi, ya never really know." Michael says pointing possible sexualities out.

"Seriously, how do you know that many sexual preferences?" Ashton says chuckling softly.

"Never underestimate me, Ashton. I know now that I'm gay, but I didn't know before."

Ashton chuckles,"Thanks for trusting me with that bit of information, I won't judge. I'm Demi anyway so we are kinda Not-Straight-Buddies." He says offering Michael a bro-fist. Michael accepts the friendly gesture. The two if the smile at each other. The bell rings as a signal to leave,

"I'm glad I sat with you, Michael. I hope we do that again sometime, maybe introduce you to Calum." He says hugging Michael before running off to his next class. Michael smiles,

Maybe hell isn't that bad after all.


	4. Day 2 // Scintilliate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Holidays :) have a great time no matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't as great as you would've wanted it to be :)

Scintilliate- 

(v.) To emit sparks; to twinkle, as the stars. 

******

The next day was surprisingly good. Yet again, his mother ignored him and didn't try to interact with him. He really didn't care about what she thought. 

He got ready for school again. Instead of a Blink-182 shirt, he wore a cut up Twenty Øne Pilots shirt. TØP was one of his favorite bands.

Although many people believed that was why he began playing ukelele, it really wasn't. He started because he enjoyed the happy upbeat sound of the music made. When he discovered them, he was excited to finally find a band he could relate to. 

That morning, he grabbed a banana and sharpie yet again but sketched a smiley face. After meeting Ashton, he was finally happy that he had managed to secure a friendship. It was a reassuring thought to know that he had somebody he might be able to keep as a friend for a long time.

He walked to school again in the warm spring type air. He admired the beauty of the crisp morning. It wasn't cold, but it was a bit chilly. He enjoyed the fact that he didn't have to run today. He was going to be at school earlier than he expected and was able to get to class twenty-seven minutes early. He day down at his desk and played with his phone. His teacher didn't pay any attention to the raven haired student. 

Slowly, the classroom began to fill with strings of restless teens. Mr.Finnegan began to take roll of the students when the majority began to appear.

"Daniel Howell?" He said. A brunette boy mumbled a quiet here before fixing his straightened fringe and ceasing to be noticed. 

"Luke Hemmings?" He called out once again to the class. An awkward silence settled over everyone,"Mr.Hemmings?"

Just then, the door swung open to reveal one of the best looking boys Michael had ever seen. He had broad shoulders, and he was very, very tall. He had gorgeous pale skin, lightly peppered with stubble along his jaw. He had full link lips that were adorned with a simple black lip ring. And his eyes, oh god, his eyes. They were the color of ancient ice, an incredibly impossible bright blue. Michael couldn't help but stars.

"You called?" Thaw boy said looking at the teacher and smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bunch of My Chemical Romance merch for Christmas :)


	5. Day 2.1 ***TRIGGER WARNING!!!!*** // Viridity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> I WOULD HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU NOT READ THIS IF YOU CAN BE TRIGGERED BY MENTIONS OF RAPE AND NON-CONSENTUAL SEX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading this, please be warned.

Viridity-

(n.) Naïve innocence.

******

That night, Michael couldn't stop thinking about Luke. He was a piece of art in Michael's eyes. He was gorgeous to all he knew aswell.

Michael wasn't intimidated by the boys rough, bad boy exterior. Michael knew that he could be scarier than everyone he knew, except for Sam.

Michael caught his breath when Sam came to mind. His face burned, not out of admiration as it once had, but out of hatred and spite.

Sam and Michael had dated. Sam said he loved Michael. Michael said that he loved Sam. Sam used to promise Michael that all couples had sex. Michael was vulnerable and believed him. He was full of shit. 

Michael's eyes began to well with tears as he recalled that dreadful night. 

It was dark already. Sam was holding his hand and gazing at the distant stars. Michael sighed. It was an odd noise, a noise of satisfaction. Sam turned to Michael and smiled that handsome yet heroic smile. Michael giggled into the palm of his hand. Sam kissed his cheek softly. That innocent gesture soon escalated. Sam gripped the waistband of Michael's jeans and began slipping them down his legs.

"S-Sam, no please, not tonight." Michael said with a tired disposition. 

Sam slapped him. Michael's hand flew to his face. 

"Listen up, bitch. You don't call any of the fucking shots. I'm horny as hell and you aren't going to do anything about it." Sam hissed to Michael while unbuckling his jeans. Michael whimpered but was defenseless. That's when it happened.

He called Alex after Sam left. Alex came immediately.

"He didn't ask for a-any consent. He used me." Michael cried quietly while holding his knees into his chest.

"Michael, nonconsentual sex is rape!" Alex said angrily. He wasn't angry with Michael, he was angry with Sam. Michael sniffled and began to shake. 

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Sam. That asshole took advantage of your body!" Alex said punching the wall. His knuckles began to bleed. "Mike, we need to call the police or something."

Michael stiffened and went rigid,"No."

"Why the hell not?!" Alex said pointing at Michael's door,"That rapist needs to be brought to justice! I'm not going to let him get away." Alex grabbed his phone and dialed an emergency hotline.

"What services are needed today?" A voice asked through the phone.

"My best friend has just been raped." Alex's voice cracked. Michael began to feel the emptiness within him begin to spread. 

"We will notify an ambulance to report to your direct address. How old is the victim?" The feminine voice asked.

"Fourteen, please hurry. The house is 1480 S. Storm Drive"

"We are on our way, sir."

They arrived as promised. They took Michael away and took care of him. Sam was arrested. Sam was sentenced to 25 years in prison for molestation of a minor. Michael couldn't forget. How could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Michael has a bad history with relationships in his past....(in this story at least.)


	6. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter something. I hope you like it.

Michael was on his way to school yet again. This morning he was listening to Colors by one of his favorite artists, Halsey. 

He had his ukelele strapped to this back yet again. He softly hummed the chorus as it played. 

The techno beat filled his veins with something smoky and mysterious. 

He felt as if the lyrics applied to his life very well. However he didn't realise that he was about to bump into somebody.

"Ouch," The voice said taken by surprise. Michael took one of his earbuds out,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

The stranger chuckled softly,

"It's fine, no harm done." 

The stranger had dark hair with sunny blond streaks running horizontally through the chocolatey mess. He had charcoal eyes that gave him an innocent puppy type look. He was attractive.

"The name's Calum by the way" The stranger said smiling smally.

"Michael." He said with a tinge of embarrassment.

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Do you want to walk to school together?" Calum asked sweetly. Michael grinned,

"Sure, why not." And the two were on their way.


	7. Day 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a row. It's midnight. Oops :)

"No way, you can't be telling me that Gerard is better than Mikey." Michael said playfully shoving his new friend. Calum laughed that nearly inaudible sound once again.

"Well I am, just because you share a name, doesn't make him the better Way brother." Calum said retorting Michael's comment.

"Mikey has a nice facial structure..." Michael said trailing off. 

"True, but who was better after the split?" Calum said with a mischievous smirk in his face.

"Damn it Hood, you got me."  
Michael said throwing his hands up in mock defeat.

"Not saying that Electric Century is bad, but solo artist Gerard Way is 100% better." Calum said looking smug about the obvious victory. 

The school day had ended and the two were walking home. Michael was shocked earlier in the day to find out that this was the infamous Calum that Ashton had spoken fondly of. He expected Calum to be an uncultured douche-bag. 

"Opinions on Panic! At The Disco?" Michael asked while balancing on the edge of the cement sidewalk while taking small steps.

"They changed a lot after Ryan and Spencer left. I mean Dallon is just a touring bassist now, so literally Panic! is just Brendan Urie." Calum said pointing the bands situation out.

"Hmmm, true." Michael said agreeing and not seeing any reason to object.

"And Fall Out Boy is good, I guess I liked post-breakup better, but their new stuff is pretty good. I liked PAX AM and Save Rock and Roll a lot, but I haven't really listened to AB/AP." Calum said while aimlessly looking around. Michael liked Calum's laid back presence. Calum had inky black tattoos. One of them was a bird that had the name 'Mali-Koa' under it in swirly handwriting. Michael assumed it was his girlfriend or something but never mentioned it in fear of being incorrect. Calum stopped infront of a large house. Michael only knew this after he bumped into him.

"This is my house... Want to come in?" Calum said to Michael as he pushed the door open and made a gesturing arm. Michael smiled and accepted.

Be gazed at the open areas and gaped at its sheer beauty. 

"Mum, I'm home!" Calum yelled into the house. 

"I'm in the kitchen,sweetheart." A muffled voice said

Calum gripped Michael's hand and took him to the kitchen. Upon entering, Michael saw a woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to his friend,

"Cal- Oh, who is this? Is this that Ashton boy you constantly rave about?" She said whispering nondescreetly and winking at Calum. Calum blushed,

"No, this is my friend, Michael." He said pointing at Michael. 

"Lovely to meet you, I best be getting back to preparing dinner before Mali and your dad come home." She said continuing to chop vegetables.

"I was wondering if Mike could spend the night?" Calum said. This took Michael by surprise,

"It's okay with me, what would your parents think, Michael?"  
Mrs. Hood said glancing a Michael while chopping.

"She would be okay." He said when he really thought she just wouldn't care.

"Alright, you can stay. Buy remember to get your homework done, boys."

Calum muttered a quick, We will, before dragging Michael upstairs. 

Let's just say they were instant best friends.


	8. Day 3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to while writing:  
> So Long Soldier-All Time Low  
> Hearts Upon Our Sleeve-5SOS  
> Party Poison-My Chemical Romance  
> Ride-Twenty One Pilots
> 
> Enjoy xx :)

Michael's mum didn't bother to call. She probably wouldn't care if he ended up dead in a ditch somewhere. Luckily the feeling was mutual. 

Once in Calum's room, he got a better feel of who he really was. He had a large poster of a football team in his closet. Surprisingly the rest of his walls had band posters.

"I never pin-pointed you as a Green Day fan." Michael said cheekily as he referenced the large picture of a singing Billie Joe. Calum shrugged,

"Most people don't. I can be a jock and have a soft spot for punk." 

That's when Michael spotted the All Time Low poster.

"No fucking way, you know All Time Low?" Michael said with a stunned voice.

"They are great, I'm ashamed that not many people know about them." Calum said looking at Alex.

"Shit, I knew them personally." Michael said taking his phone out and showing Calum a picture of Alex and him screwing around at Jack's birthday party.

"Whoa, you knew them? That's so freaking cool. I love their music. It reminds me of Blink-182, kind of." Calum said sitting up straight and ranting about Michael's best friends from his hometown.

"Soo, what was up with your mum and Ashton?" Michael said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Calum blushed and sighed.

"I have a thing for Ash." Calum said looking at his hands that rested on his lap.

"Oh no! Not a thing!" Michael said with a mock terrified voice. Calum shoved him a little bit in a playful manner,

"Shut up, loser." He said chuckling softly. Michael looked Calum in the eyes,

"He has a thing for you, too. I'm just saying." Michael said gently. Calum's eyes flickered nervously,

"Really? You're positive?" Calum said with an unsure tone.

"Like a battery," Michael said air drawing an x over his heart. Calum smiled again and giggled.

"God, that's so good to know in the long run." Calum said relaxing slightly.

"How long have you known him?" Michael asks looking Calum in the eye,"It seems like a long time." Calum chuckles again,

"It feels like forever. He is my forever." Calum says smiling fondly,"I guess it was when I was in second year. I was popular but quiet. Nobody talked to me." He says picking as his pointer finger nail,"Except for him. I thought he was amazing. And slowly, I developed romantic feelings towards him..." 

Michael smiled,"For the record, I think you guys are perfect for each other." 

Calum smiled and sighed in relief. 

"I'm glad I met you." Calum says before playing So Long Soldier by All Time Low and drifting to sleep.


	9. Dream 1 // Kairos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very fluffy chapter. THIS IS A DREAM. MICHAEL HAS THIS DREAM. THIS IS NOT REAL LIFE. I'M SORRY. :( however, enjoy :)

Kairos-

(n.) The perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words, or movement; also, weather.

******

I was grateful when we reached the beach and I could take my socks and shoes off. I plunged my toes into the cool sand and sighed. Luke looked perfectly handsome and disheveled in the moonlight. He was standing with his back to me, hands in his pockets, staring out at the calm ocean. Behind us, the high highrises and skyscrapers that made the skyline rise up into the night, mountains of light and glass. I rested my chin on his shoulder and slipped my arm through his.

"Looking for something?" 

He turned at the sound of my voice and his lips brushed my forehead, right along my hair-line. I shivered as he put his arm around me, pulling me in and holding me tight.

"Cold?" He asked.

"No,"

I laid my head on his chest.

"It's big, isn't it? Sometimes I forget how big everything is."

His voice was soft and far away, as if his mind was somewhere else. A charcoal cloud sailed through the sky, blotting out the moon.

"I know what you mean" 

I looked up at him. He was gazing over the water, as if he was searching for something out there in the dense black night.

I admired the line of his jaw, the slight upturn of his ski-slope nose. The moon emerges again, blanching out his skin and giving Luke the stately apperance of a Renaissance statue.

"My dad always liked to tell me that the earth in relation to the galaxy is like a single pin lost somewhere in the ocean. That's how small we are." 

"Not us." Luke said. His hand migrated up my arm and stroked the fine hair at the nape of my neck. I shivered again.

"The planet." 

I bit my lip lightly.

"Right." I said.

"'A moat of dust suspended in a sunbeam.'" 

Luke glanced at me."What?"

I laugh softly."It's a quote. By Carl Sagan. He was my mum's favorite writer- he was a physicist too."

Luke nodded and pressed his cheek against the top of my head.

"Michael." He said with an intensity that nearly swept me off my feet. I loved the way he said my name, like an incantation, a magic word.

'I'm falling for him so damn hard," I thought.

"Whatever happens," Luke continued,"This will be the best night if my entire life."

I laughed,"What could happen?"

"Anything." He said.

My heart pounded away in my chest like a bass drum, and my hand were shaking. I clenched them into fists to keep Luke from noticing. Luke let go of me and cupped my face in one hand, he soon was pulling me in by my waist and holding me close. He kissed my neck softly and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I shut my eyes and let myself drift in his arms. He leaned in, his lips brushing mine. He slowly pushes me away and manages a gentle smile. I smile back and kiss him just because I wanted to feel his soft lips. I want to smell the light scent of cinnamon drift from his breath. His eyes glowed like sapphires. His soft, pale skin was luminecent in the light of the moon. 

"Hey Luke," I said.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, smiling.

"Do you love me?" 

Luke's eyes were trained on the horizon, but the longer he took the worse I felt.

"Luke," I said lacing my fingers with his. His angular face softened,

"I love you Michael, more than I love daylight," 

My heart beated fast,

"L-luke,"

He turned towards me, his taller figure towering over me,

"Yes, Michael?" My eyes met his,

"I love you, too."

Before I could realize what was happening, Luke's lips had crashed into mine, I gripped his biceps. He wrapped his arms loosely around my hips. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my waist tightly, and pulled himself closer to me and took a sharp inhale of my breath. We let go of each other, I was gasping for air.

"I love you, Michael." He said resting his head on my shoulder,

"I love you too, Luke." I said kissing his temple softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked this chapter! :) xx -Ty


	10. Day 4 // Kalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to while writing!-  
> Car Radio-Twenty One Pilots  
> Lying is the Most Fun...-Panic! At The Disco  
> Lullabies-All Time Low

Kalon-  
(n.) Beauty that is more than skin deep

******

It was finally Saturday. Michael didn't have to worry about getting up for school. He woke up tangled in Calum's sheets. Michael didn't have to worry about what happened between the two of them last night for the two only shared a now close friendship. 

Michael yawned softly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Calum was beside him scrolling through his phone and attemping to wake up aswell. 

"Morning," Michael said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Calum smiled,

"Same to you." Calum said before standing up. He walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

"I told Ashton that you stayed the night and he was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something fun today." Calum walked to another dresser before continuing,"He asked his mum to borrow the car and we were going to drive into Sydney and get some new stuff." 

Michael thought about this option,"Sounds good." He said making up his mind. Calum gave him some clothes to borrow because they didn't feel like driving to Michael's house. 

The boys were in their way to Sydney very quickly. The were listening to Joyriding by frnk iero andthe cellabration. Ashton and Calum were chatting in the front about an upcoming soccer match in Perth. Michael sat quietly in the back and scrolled aimlessly through his Twitter feed but grew tired when it had nothing interesting to offer him.

He sighed and threw the piece of technology next to him before sinking into the seat. Luckily they hit the city limits quicker than predicted. After another 12 minutes or so, they drove into the Shopping Centre parking lot. The building complex was large compared to the small area that wad Riverstone. The centre reminded him of living in Melbourne. He had spent most of his life in larger cities that were famous and wasn't used to the small town life. He felt more comfortable in places like this. 

The centre was buzzing with people this particular Saturday. The three boys recognized a handful of students from their school who had the same idea as them. They would say hi before turning and going their opposite ways. He was distracted by the memory of the previous nights dream. Luke's chisled features had been burned into Michael's mind. He would always remember the timeless way Luke's features were. 

It was nearly impossible to escape the feelings he had for Luke, yet he knew nothing about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The productivity :p this probably sucks, I'm sorry.


	11. Day 5 // Philocaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Hope you enjoy :)

Philocaly-  
(n.) The love of beauty.

******

Monday morning returned quicker than wanted. Michael was exhausted from the weekends activities. On Saturday night, he stayed over at Ashton's house. They had a similar night to Fridays but enjoyed that bonding time. On Sunday, Ashton took Michael to get his eyebrow pierced. Michael was nervous and excited, he had waited a ling time to get the much wanted piercing. After that, they hung out at Ashton's house until it was time that Michael had to go home to avoid punishment. 

Upon arrival home Michael noticed his mother wasn't home. He sighed and warmed up a small microwave pizza and gobbled it down, he hadn't eaten anything since the delicious spaghetti dinner that Anne Marie had prepared the previous night. The pizza had a plastic texture, but Michael didn't mind and continued to eat it. Out of the sake of boredom, he turned on Netflix and proceeded to watch Mean Girls. He began to feel sleepy around the time the teacher said,

"Raise your hand of you've felt personally victimized by Regina George." 

He switched the T.V off. Yawning and struggling to keep awake, he stumbled up the stairs. When he got to his room, he stripped of his clothes and threw himself on his bed in nothing but the boxers he had been wearing. He rolled himself up in the large duvet and mumbled,

"This sushi roll is sleepy," before dozing off.

******

We now return to Monday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the phone was buzzing. When Michael noticed this, he picked the thin piece of technology up and read what it had to say.

From: Ashtonio Irwini

hey mike! H8 to wake u up so early, but cal and i wanted 2 kno if u wanted a ride to school this morning?

To: Ashtonio Irwini

sure, not + if my mum is home anyway. wasn't here when i got home last nite. Idk if she came back. Lol. i'll be ready in a few.

He typed back before throwing the phone on his bed and getting dressed. He threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans that were only being held together by a few well placed safety pins. He quickly put on an off-white Nirvana shirt that was hanging off the edge of his dresser and threw an old leather jacket over everything to complete it.

 

He looked himself over on the mirror hanging on the back of his door and cringed. His hair looked like shit. He decided there wasn't enough time to redo it, and opted for a backwards snapback. There, he looked presentable. He quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out into the front yard, locking the front door behind him. Just then a black Jeep pulled up in front of the yard,

"Get in loser were going shopping!" A voice called out.

Michael rolled his eyes and chuckled as he got into the car. 

"Woah, someone's looking Sharp today." Ashton said giggling softly.

"What?" Michael said looking at his outfit ,"Is it bad?"

Ashton rolled his eyes,"I was being serious, dipshit." He took the car out of park and began driving.

"So Mikey, how was your night?" Calum said fixing his hair in the pull down mirror.

"Fine, my mum didn't come home, but I didn't mind." He said looking around. The rest of the car ride was accompanied by a comfortable silence. When they got to school, they all had to part ways.

"See you both at lunch, yeah?" Ashton said backing away. 

"Yeah, see you, Ash!" Calum said waving to the blonde boy as he made hi way into the building.

"Gotta run, see you at lunch Mike." Calum said flashing him a quick grin and running to class. He nodded and ran inside too. Classes started in four minutes, luckily History was in Wing A. Michael smiled to himself,  
Maybe highschool would be okay.

When he arrived to class, he saw him. The guy who had been driving Michael insane. He caught his breath and sat down beside him.

"Today class we will be learning interaction skills since it seems most of you don't k.ow how to do so properly. I will be assigning partners and my word is final." Mr. Gallahad said walking into the room and slamming his books down onto his desk.

"You will work with the person on the right next to you. However, I am aware there are four rows, the first two rows will partner, and the second two rows will partner, do I make myself perfectly clear?" He says slamming his fist on his desk. 

"Yes, Mr. Gallahad." The class says. 

Michael turns to his right. 

"Hey, I'm Lu-" Luke begins but Michael cuts him off,

"Luke Hemmings, yeah I know. We're in music together. I'm Michael." 

Michael mentally facepalms at how rude and unfriendly that sounds.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Luke says smirking.

"You fucking know it, princess." Michael says winking at Luke. Luke blushes lightly. Michael smirked. Got him.

"Now class, I have passed out a list of questions to ask your partner. Anything offtask and you copy the American Declaration of Independence." Mr. Gallahad says sinking into his chair.

"Now princess, what's your favorite color?" Michael says reading the first question. Luke blushes again,

"Blue, I guess. And you?"

"Green," Michael says smiling.

They keep chatting until the period bell rings.

"It was nice getting to know you, twinkle toes. Hope we can hang out sometime." Michael says winking and walking away. 

Luke sits there dumbfounded. Michael Clifford cracked the bad boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This isn't an update, but I made small changes on the grammar and punctuation on 1/4/16. Sorry if this is confusing.)


	12. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy cannoli!!! I have over 700 views on this story and over 30 kudos!!!!! IS THIS REAL LIFE? I am over the moon happy and now you will have your ship sailed because I am so happy!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for supporting this fanfic, it means the world to me :)

Michael and Luke had spoken twice after the events on that fateful Monday. Once was when Michael asked for Luke's number.

******

"Hey Luke!" Michael called sprinting down the hall to catch up with the lanky blonde boy. 

"Oh, hi Michael." He said with a light blush on his cheeks and a soft smile tugging at his lips. Many onlookers gawked at the shy Hemmings, never seeing him so vulnerable before.

"Hey, fuck off!" Michael said at them furiously. They turned their heads before sheepishly continuing their previous actions. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Clifford?" Luke said with his cocky attitude pushing through once again. Michael smirked,

"Well Mr. Hemmings, I was was seeing if I could get a number from an attractive boy as yourself." 

Luke gawked and blushed really hard and nodded,

"Y-yeah, sure." He pulled his phone from his back pocket and handed it to Michael who returned the action. Luke wanted to play with Michael by entering his name as 'Princess' followed with a little crown emoji. Michael typed his name as Mr.Clifford' followed with a winky face emoji. They traded phones back an Michael spotted what Luke had done. Leaning in, his lips brushing Luke's ear softly,

"Cheeky little shit, Hemmings." Before turning around and walking away. Luke touched his ear softly and bit his lip. Wow.

******

The next time they spoke was over text message.

******

To: Princess

hey, wat r u up 2? im so bored atm :/

From: Princess 

nthing rlly. just chilling and listening 2 music. my parents r at sum fancy-ass cocktail party i guess :p

To: Princess

that sux. im eating sum pizza and its so good. 

From: Princess

that sounds hvenly. im stuck eating cup noodles. i hate the veggies.

To: Princess

u want to come over? i have a lot of pizza...

From: Princess

sure, send me the address and i will b on my way.

To: Princess

its on east walker street. the second house on the left, u can't miss it. 

From: Princess

i live on blackwell, will b there in 5 mins. 

Michael threw his phone down and ran to his room. He changed into a a brightly colored Metallica shirt. He looked himself over and noticed something was missing, a jacket. He wore jackets at school as a shield for his tattoos. Nobody knew about them apart from his old friends and his mom. He breathed out and dropped the jean jacket he had been holding onto his bed. He also took out the black barbell piercing he had purchased with his eyebrow piercing and replaced the unnoticable ring in his eyebrow. There, he looked alright. That's when there was a knock on the door. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Luke. 

"Hey princess." Michael greeted while welcoming Luke into his house. Luke smiled for a second before his mouth shifted into a surprised 'o'. 

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, beginning to feel self-concious about his appearance.

"Nothing, you just look really good." Luke said stuttering and making eye contact. Michael smirked earning back his self confidence,

"Not looking too bad yourself, princess" eying Luke's outfit. He wore tight black skinny jeans, a tight Green Day shirt that hugged the curve of his waist perfectly. His hair was fanned around his face, it looked soft and touchable.

"Damn, you look really good." Michael said biting his lip to contain the words he could've spilt about Luke's appearance. Luke held his arms in a cradling motion to cover himself.

"No, babe. Don't. You look really fucking good." Michael said moving the taller boys arms down. Michael cupped his chin and looked into his eyes,

"You are so beautiful, Luke. I remember seeing you in class for the first time and thinking,'damn, he is so out of my league.' You still are." Michael said whispering the end and connecting the kiss. It was soft and gentle. The relationship was fragile, one wrong move and the beautiful, delicate glass would shatter. Luke's lips were soft and warm against Michael's mouth. Michael pressed a hand to the small of Luke's back as a gesture of reassurance.

Luke thought Michael looked gorgeous as he wrapped his arms around his waist. This moment was perfect. Michael pulled away and looked into Luke's eyes.

"You're out of my limit, Mike." Luke said kissing Michael's forehead softly.

"I still really like you." Michael mumbled pressing a kiss to Luke's strong jaw bone when pulled away. 

"I really like you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muke4thewin. THIS ISNT OVER YET. WE HAVE TO FINISH SENIOR YEAR. THIS IS DAY 5 MIND YOU. WE GOT QUITE SOME TIME TO GO. STAY TUNED FOR MORE SOMETIME THIS WEEK. -Ty


	13. If You Don't Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING. IM SORRY FOR THE AWFUL WAIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY.

Michael was in bed thinking about his encounter with Luke earlier in the day. He sighed with satisfaction. Luke was everything he had ever hoped for in a guy. Luke was taller than himself, but that didn't stop Michael's feelings for him. In a way, Luke reminded him of his favorite video game character, Shulk. Michael laughed softly at the mental comparison and continued to remember how Luke's lips felt on his. Luke wasn't an obsession, Luke was his fascination. Michael wanted to know how Luke felt about him, but didn't want Luke to think he was odd. Michael sighed again, but this time with a subtle hint of unspoken pain.

'Somewhere out there,' Michael thought silently,'Could be someone better for Luke. I may just be a problem he doesn't need in his life.' 

This made Michael very disappointed, and very unsure of his future with Luke. Michael shot up and switched his lamp on. He got up and grabbed his song writing journal, flipping to an empty page and taking out a dull pencil and writing down lyrics that flooded into his mind.

He continued to write all of the lyrics that spilled from his heart, until the emotional flow came to a dribble. He wiped his eyes, and stared at the paper filled with raw emotion that could never be taken back. At the very top of the paper he scrawled, 

'If You Don't Know'

That was when he broke down into uncontrollable sobs. His lungs ached as his body shook with expressed emotion. After numerous minutes of heart wrenching sobs were heard throughout the house, Michael wiped his eyes and whispered,

"If you don't know, let me go..."


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER I FINALLY HAD MOTIVATION TO FINISH THIS SHITTY FIC UP IM SORRY IF ITS NOT THAT GOOD I TRIED THO.

“Michael!” Luke giggled into the frigid air. His boyfriend, was tickling his soft sides as they walked down the street together. Year 12 was coming to a close, and it was ending sooner than they had planned. Their relationship seemed so impossible to those who knew them. How do people fall in love so quickly? Michael would joke and say that if they had pretty eyes and a nice ass, that love would be inevitable. Luke would scoff and say when people are meant for each other they click together like two puzzle pieces. 

“Sap.” Michael would snort before pressing his lips onto Luke’s neck. The autumn air swirled with an unspoken anticipation. It was nice. They felt so comfortable with each other that intimate moments like this didn’t phase them anymore. Cinnamon scented air wafted around the couple and sealed their perfect atmosphere. Things are going to be alright, they could finally say.   
Michael’s mom had finally come to terms with her sons sexuality and was glad that he had found Luke.

“He couldn’t cook to save his life,” She would whisper to Luke when he was tossing together a spectacular Italian dinner. He just laughed and kissed a pouting Michael’s cheek. Life was turning out better than they could both imagine. Sure, they might have to overcome a harsher life after school, but for now they were golden. Life was so good that it seemed like the future was so far off, and they had nothing to worry about.

“I love you,” Michael said with a small kiss pressed to Luke’s lips. Luke cracked a small smile and returned the phrase of affection and walked to class. Nobody wanted to pick on two of the tallest and scariest looking guys in school. Most people thought the presentation of their world was immaculate, anyway. 

“Hey, Michael. I just wanted to say I’m happy you found Luke. You guys seem really happy together.” The boy, Zayn said as Michael was walking to his Algebra class. Zayn offered a sweet smile before lacing his fingers with a pretty blonde girl before they walked the opposite direction. 

“MIKEY!” Calum said running down the hall with a smile larger than the moon. Calum practically pounced on the taller boy and was shaking with excitement. 

“Woah, Cal. What’s up?” Michael said pushing Calum gently off of his body. The brunette looked just about ready to explode into nothing.

“I’m going to be on the Australian Olympic Football team!” Calum yelled. Many strange looks were tossed his way as he excitedly jumped around.

“Holy shit! Congratulations!” Mikey said engulfing his best friend with a bear hug. Ms. Shelley walked by and murmured ‘Language,’ to Michael before continuing on her way. Michael was grinning from ear-to-ear, not caring if swearing was frowned upon.

“MICHAEL I WAS ACCEPTED TO ART SCHOOL.” Ashton said flying down the hall at an accelerated speed.

‘Holy cannoli, my friends are set up for life,’ He thought as Ashton engulfed him in a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Ash!”

This new information just solidified that school was almost done, and they would never see each other every single day for possibly a long time. He didn’t care, pride swelled in his chest and changed his view of everything. Calum kissed Ashton’s cheek softly, the boy with the caramel colored hair let out a soft giggle and turned so their lips could meet.

“I’m so happy for you guys, you deserve the best.” Michael said pulling them in for a group hug.

“You do too, but I think you found your saving grace in Luke.” Ashton spoke softly, as Luke wrapped his muscular arms around Michael’s firm frame.

“Hey stranger,” Michael said with a giggle as Luke pressed his full lips softly onto Michael’s neck.

“I can’t wait to see what you guys end up doing.” Calum said with a watery smile.

“Who knows what will happen, maybe we’ll become like Josh and Tyler? Just with a Uke and some Guitars.” Michael said with a half-smile.

“Nah, I reckon the two of you will become drug lab rats.” Ashton laughed out slipping an arm around Calum’s waist.

They all laughed light heartedly. College wasn’t as hellish as anyone had ever told him. Thanks to the friends he made, it was actually bearable. Maybe things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY INCONSISTANT SHIT.


End file.
